Three Men and TWO Babies
by kimyko900
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Hellsing. *Life has become more complicated for Snape when a child is left at his door step and is found to be Alucard's illegimate child.
1. The Unforgetable Night

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Chapter 1: The Unforgettable Night

Severus Snape sat in his sitting room reading the paper as he awaited sleep to overtake him. As he read he watched the time fly by. When he finally became sleepy he looked at the clock and it read 10:00 p.m. He made his preparations and changed his clothes then climbed into bed. He lay there thinking of all the things he was going to accomplish in the morning and decided he would try to sleep in late. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep shortly after. He walked into a kitchen that he barely recognized and noticed that he was drinking a cup of tea. A familiar voice called to him from the distance.

"Severus, my dear, I have a surprise for you in the bedroom," it said.

"Lily?" Snape questioned as he went towards the bedroom. "Is that you Lily?" Snape opened the door to the bedroom and saw a site that he had longed to see.

Lily was lying on the bed in green and black lingerie. She had her beautiful red hair down draping over shoulder. She motioned Snape to come closer to the bed. He did as she wanted and realized that she wanted him to take her. As he walked towards the bed he could hear muffled scream coming from behind him. He turned to look at where the screams were coming from and saw that the Potter men had been tied up and they weren't able to talk.

"Don't worry about them Severus, just worry about me," Lily stated as she touched his shoulder and turning him towards her.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked making sure that she was willing to do exactly what they were planning on doing.

"Yes, Severus, I have always wanted you," she replied.

The Potter men began to struggle with their bonds but neither of them could get free. Lily placed her hands on Snape's face and gently pulled him in closer for a kiss. While kissing Lily, Snape gently lay her down on the bed and they began to snog even more. Snape moved his hands all over Lily's body as if he were examining her through them. Lily helped him strip of his clothes and Snape began to take off her lingerie. It was simple and quicker than he could have imagined but was somewhat delighted that they could get on with it. Foreplay was amazing for it took just the right amount of time. Snape penetrated Lily gently and as he did so the Potter men began to panic which gave Snape such a thrill. He gently took in everything that Lily gave him. Her gently moans entered his ears increasing his speed slightly. As they continued the Potter men couldn't do anything but emit muffled screams which only helped with Snape reaching a state of ecstasy. When both Lily and Snape reached their climax the Potter men sat there as if they had been hit with a stunning spell. Lily began to speak, "Severus, you were better than…."

At that moment the doorbell rang causing Snape to wake up.

"No, no no!" Snape exclaimed. "Why does this have to happen at the good parts? If I just ignore it they will go away." As he tried to go back to sleep the doorbell rang again. "If this has to deal with Potter I will kill him."

He decided to get up and check it out. The doorbell continuously rang.

"Stop ringing the damn doorbell," he exclaimed as he opened the door.

When he looked out and saw no one in front but then a little head popped out from around the corner. A little girl was standing on the window sill ringing the doorbell. She was wearing a black jacket with matching hat and mittens. The hat seemed to be a tad too big for when the girl looked at him she pushed it up so that she could see him clearly.

"Gah, what are you doing over there?" Snape exclaimed as he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up off of the sill and placed her in front of him.

"Pee-pee now," she mumbled.

"Oh, come on," he stated with slight agitation. He grabbed her little hand and her bag and took them inside. He led her to the bathroom and removed her jacket which he had spotted a piece of paper pined to it. Underneath the jacket he found her wearing a purple and blue polka dot footie. What made things a little more complicated was that she wanted to do it herself. He gently smacked her hand stating no firmly and then unzipped her footie. He sat her on the toilet and held her in place to prevent her from falling into it. Right when her bottom touch the toilet all that she held within her spewed out. This proved that they barely made it on time. She did her business and then cleaned up and Snape helped her replace her footie. During this time all Snape could think about was "why me?" He removed her hat and saw that she had a full set of red hair and had been knotted up from the hat. For a few minutes they just looked at each other without speaking. He took her jacket, her hat and her hand led her to the sitting room. He placed her on the couch before reading the letter pinned to her jacket. The letter read:

"_Dear Sir, _

_Please take care of my child. Her name is Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe. She is two years old. I am leaving her in your care for I can no longer afford the damages she causes. I tried to find her father for the past two years but it had turned out to be extremely impossible. Please understand that I had no other option. She is in the middle of being potty trained and is highly picky with what she eats. She hates drinking water and hates eating vegetables but she still needs to have those things. Do not allow her to have too much sugar at once or she will make your life a living hell. She is highly destructive and can destroy practically anything and everything that she can reach. She is more like her father than I have expected her to be. Inside her bag you will find her birth certificate. She cannot sleep without her blanket or her stuffed animals which can also be found in her bag. She likes to bite when she gets over excited. Be extra careful that you never ever lose track of where she is or things will get destroyed or even become missing. If you happen to run into her father there is a letter for him in the bag. I have several other requests. First of all, please do not reveal any of this to Leeloo until the time is the right. Secondly, do not give her birth certificate to her father if you were to meet. Thank you for doing this._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth M. Rapѐe_

P.S. she is a half-vampire and occasionally thirsts for blood."

After reading the letter, Snape paced back and forth and occasionally stop to look at Leeloo who was sitting on the couch. He looked back at the letter and back at Leeloo. He sat on the couch, took a deep breath, and then began to think about what he needed to do with this situation. He saw her red hair underneath her hat and found that it was an absolute mess and he decided to attend to it before it got any worse. He rummaged through her bag and found her brush.

Within those few seconds, Leeloo had climbed down off of the couch and began to explore Snape's house. He turned around and saw that Leeloo had left the couch. Snape began to panic and began to run rampant through his own house trying to find her. He went room to room chasing after her trying to protect his things from breaking. All of his efforts had been proven to be useless compared to her destructiveness. Before he caught her, she had managed to tear through every cabinet in his kitchen and broke several dishes. She removed all of his clothes in his dresser and his closet. The books on the shelves in the sitting room had been kicked to the floor. Snape began to freak out and he reached major panic mode. He is now trying desperately to stop her from destroying everything else. He pulls out his wand and aimed it at an undamaged corner of the sitting room and conjured a play pin which appeared to be more like a cage. He place several preventative spells on it hoping that it would have keep her inside of it. He knew that the only other thing was to get her inside of it. "Levicorpus," said Snape as he pointed his wand at her. He moved her over to the currently open play pin and lowered her inside. Once she was close to the ground, he removed the spell and closed the lid to the pin. At that moment she realized that she couldn't get out and began to throw a huge fit. Snape then began to ignore the fit by walking out of the room to see what he could fix and put back into its rightful place. She continued with her fit for several minutes until it suddenly stopped. Snape became slightly curious at the sudden stop of the temper tantrum and went to see what had happened. When he walked into the sitting room, he found that she was lying on the floor fast asleep. With a sigh of relief, he returned to restoring his house to its original tidiness. Once everything was in its place, Snape placed a couple more spells on the play pin after placing her blanket and stuffed animal in it and went to bed. He was exhausted from all the running around that he slept for several hours.

"What a nightmare," Snape stated to himself when he finally got up. When he had entered the kitchen for a cup of tea he passed the sitting room, looked in, and came to the realization that it wasn't a dream but reality. Leeloo was standing at the edge of the play pin awaiting his presence.

"Pee-pee now," she stated when she spotted him.

Snape removed the lock and picked her up out of the play pin and carried her to the bathroom. He made sure not to put her down until he reached the bathroom in order to prevent the destruction she caused last night. Once in the bathroom, he unzipped the footie and placed her on the toilet and held her there until she finished. This took several minutes for she seemed to refuse to go while he watched. He grunted and rolled his eyes in the understanding of what she wanted him to do. He decided the best thing was to close his eyes but keep a good hold on her waist. When she finished her business, he helped her with the rest of her bathroom duties. He zipped up her footie before picking her up. Once she was on his hip, he took a good look at her and saw that her hair really needed to be brush out more than it did last night. He grabbed her brush and carried her to the couch and placed her in his lap. He began to brush her hair but found that she was a wiggle worm and made even the simplest tasks hard on him. She had somehow managed to get knots in his hair while he was trying to get them out of hers. When he finished brushing her hair, he noticed that it was full and thick. One thing he noticed was that it was a reddish-brown color. A slight smile slipped onto his face as red hair always reminds him of Her.

Leeloo saw the slight smile of his and she reached for his face with a smile of her own. He noticed her teeth that she had. The teeth she held in her mouth were the sharpest teeth a child could have and considering that she is half vampire her teeth are even sharper. Her teeth reminded him of a little puppy that just got its teeth. When he finished dwindling on her teeth, he placed her back in the play pin in order to prepare himself for the day and to brush out his hair that she tangled. He returned to the sitting room to go through her bag so that he could change her clothes. As he looked at the clothes in the bag he found that there were only little dresses for her to wear and other pajamas. He pulled out a dress to look at it and found it rather adorable looking. It was a short puff sleeve dress. The top half of the dress was dark green and velvet. The bottom half of the dress was a white sheer organza skirt. Around the waist was a organza ribbon bow and trim with a black rosebud and streamer. He set the dress aside and continued to look in the bag and found with turn cuff anklet socks that had a tutu-like lace trim that matched the dress. He pulled them out of the bag and began to look for shoes. He found little shiny black shoes that had a black rosebud bow and a strap near the ankle. He picked up the shoes and found two little black bow clips inside of them. He got the perfect picture of how he wanted her to be dressed up like and he planned to execute it. He dug through her bag one last time as he tried to find two little hair ties.

Once he found them he walked over to her in the play pin and picked her up. He placed her in front of him and began to change her clothes. He knew that it would be difficult but not as difficult as she was making it. At one point during the changing of her clothes, she ran all over the house stark naked. After about 30 minutes of chasing, 30 minutes of dealing with fussiness, and 10 minutes of actual getting her ready, he finally completed his task. He had gotten the dress on her and her socks and then managed to place her hair into two little pig tails with two little black bows clip in front of them. He however wasn't able to keep her shoes on her which really didn't bother her. Now exhausted and hungry, the two of them made their way to the kitchen for lunch. Snape searched for something to feed her and found oatmeal.

"Do want this?" he asked her as he turned to show her the oatmeal. She had no reply to him. The most she ever said to him was "pee-pee now." He really didn't expect her to say much to a stranger like him. Snape decided to go on and make the oatmeal and feed it to her himself. He sat her in the chair closest to him so he could watch her. Once it was made he sat it on the table to let it cool down while he made his lunch. As he made his lunch he heard the chair slightly move. When he turned he saw her standing on the chair trying to look into the bowl that was placed near the seat next to her. He gently placed his hand on her back to prevent her from falling. This scared her to the point that she almost knocked the oatmeal off the table. Snape gave a little chuckle at her startle and then returned to finish. He sat down in the seat that was near the oatmeal and began to feed her. It took several minutes to get her to eat it but in the end he forced her to eat all of it. Immediately after lunch was finished he placed several blankets in the play pin to make it a little more comfortable for her. He did this so that she could take a nap and he told her so. He made sure that she had her blanket and her stuffed animal then he tucked her in for her nap. He shut the top of the play pin so that she wouldn't be able to escape.

He endured through a few minutes of a temper tantrum before she fell asleep for her nap. Snape was able to relax and read the Daily Prophet in peace for about an hour before he had to wake Leeloo up. He was so relieved to be able to relax that he almost didn't wake her but he knew that she would be harder to put down for bed. With her being a half vampire waking her proved slightly difficult. He first tired touching her back and gently shaking her then he tried calling her name but the attempts failed. He then decided to pick her up which seemed to do the trick when he saw her rubbing her eyes. He carried her to his chair and sat her in his lap to help wake her. She seemed to be uninterested in him at the moment and all she wanted was to get down off his lap. This he refused to do for he remembered the destruction of his belongings the night before. She would not give into his effort and nor he hers. This feud went on for several minutes until the sleepy child submitted to Snape's stubbornness. This made Snape quite happy to know that she was starting to submit. Snape picked up a book he decided to read after he finished the paper. As he read quietly to himself, Leeloo became more and more unwilling to sit still. It seemed as if she had become anxious. He began to think of the reasons why she was starting to act this way and one thought led to potty troubles but she began fussing when he took her to the bathroom. The next thought she was hungry but she absolutely refused to eat. She really didn't say much to him even when he asked her. He finally gave in to her demands and let her run free but he followed closely behind. She had led him to the front door where she stood as if awaiting someone to come inside. That's when Snape realized that she was awaiting her mother return. Snape kneeled behind her, gently touched her shoulder, and turned her around. Seeing the anticipation on her face made the task of telling her that her mother wasn't coming back seem impossible but he knew it had to been done.

"Sweetie," he began with a little hesitation. "She's…she's…she's not coming back."

"Mama bye-bye?" she questioned with tears breaching her eyes.

"Mama bye-bye," he repeated to where she could understand better.

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Snape: Another tormenting story?  
>K9: I told you that<br>Snape: When?  
>K9: At then end of the chapter 21 of Purebloods<br>Snape: No you didn't  
>K9: Yes I did, I said "Yeah I suppose you can say I came up with a new way to torture you while not getting punished by SP"<br>Snape: You didn't say anything about a new story with HIM  
>K9: No, not exactly but if you look at what I said carefully then you might understand<br>Snape: How is that?  
>K9: "...new way to torture..." and "...not getting punished by SP<br>Snape: Your point?  
>K9: My point is that you now have a child that is also Alucard's and he will punish you and I won't be<br>Alucard:Oh really now?


	2. Stress Can Come In the Smallest Packages

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Stress Can Come In the Smallest Packages

Seeing that she already had tears in her eyes, Snape picked her up before she could start crying. He carried her to the kitchen to find a way to cheer her up. He knew that bribing a child is something that you should use lightly but he couldn't think of much else to do. As he held her, he could feel that she was aiming to start crying. He began to gently bounce her on his hip while he began to search the cabinets for something that would cause the tears to subside. He began to get a little panicky before he found an unopened bag of marshmallows. He ripped the bag open causing several of them to pop out and fall onto the counter top. He held one of them up to her lips hoping that the taste would be sufficient enough to help her stop crying even a little. Fortunately for him, his bribe worked to the fullest with one tiny little flaw. Since he held it and was giving it to her, she took that to mean that she had to grab it from him with her mouth instead of her hand. The flaw in the plan became clear when her twelve teeth came down on his fingers. It felt as though blood was drawn but when he withdrew his hand no blood could be found. Snape was about to scold her but realized that it was the wrong moment to do so. He took her to the table and sat her down in a chair so that he could clean up his mess. As he did so he noticed that she was eyeing the rest of the marshmallows. He knew, right then, that sweets were a weakness of hers and he could use them to his advantage. He would train her to be the "perfect" little girl.

He continued to watch her and found that she had a look in her eyes that told him that she was plotting to do something. He decided to test this theory. He put all of the marshmallows in the bag and pushed them to the back of the counter. As he did so he could feel her watching him. He left the kitchen and pretended to go to his room. He could hear her little feet on the floor and then the kitchen door open. He supposed that she was looking to see if he had completely left her there. He listened for the kitchen door to close which it did on cue. He went back towards the kitchen to watch her. He watched her making sure she couldn't hear him or notice him. As he stood at the door he watched as she reached for the top of the cabinet. She continued this for about a minute before she stopped. She looked around the kitchen as if looking for something to reach the marshmallows with. She looked at the chair and then at the cabinet. She had a plan and he was about to watch as it were about to unfold. Until he got caught watching her. She had looked at the cabinet and tried to reach for the top and then she looked at the door and caught him. She ran to the door and reached for him. He couldn't refuse such a cute little girl. He picked her up and placed her on his hip once more. Once he did she began to point at the marshmallows. He shook his head as in telling her no but then he noticed that her eyes seemed to grow wider. She was trying to tell him "pretty please" with her eyes. He shook his head no once more and found that she became persistent. Yet he knew that he could be just a persistent and that he would win this battle.

He placed her back in the chair he originally put her in and decided that it was time for dinner. He walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside to see what he might make for dinner that she could be willing to eat. As he searched he found that she attentively watched his every move. She sat there watching and waiting for him to give her more marshmallows and he knew it. He also knew that if he didn't get her to bed at the time he wanted she wouldn't ever want to sleep. He grabbed so left-overs from the fridge. He warmed them up and plated them. He placed on plate near her and saw that she didn't really pay attention to the plate. He watched as she got down from the chair and began to walk towards the counter with the marshmallows on it. He thought that this might have happened when he bribed her in the first place. He pulled out his wand pointed it at the chair next to him and transfigured it into a child's high chair. He didn't really notice that she saw him perform magic. She stood there practically in shock not knowing what to believe. He stood up and walked over to her to pick her up but she moved away from him timidly. He realized that he might have scared her but he had a feeling that she wasn't all too scared. He let do what she wanted to do for the moment. She paused and then walked slowly over to the high chair. Snape decided to pick her up at that moment and place her into it. She jumped at his touch and when she was inside of it she gave him the "I can't believe you did that" look.

She really wasn't happy about the position he placed her. She refused to look at him for about five minutes while he ate his food. He watched as she threw a silent temper tantrum before he removed his plate from the table. She hated the fact that he left her there in that seat at the table alone so her silent temper tantrum escaped into a loud one. He turned around and walked back to the table and it stopped. Snape realized that she just wanted his attention so he sat down. She gave him a slight smile at him and then stretched out her arms for him to pick her up. He didn't like her previous behavior but couldn't help that fact that he was now all she had. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. He tried to feed her the food off the plate but it seemed as if all she was interested in was his hair…and his face…and then his hands. When he saw her grab his hand she brought closer to her face as if trying to examine them. One of her little hands was busy in her own mouth so he did worry about her biting. The other hand was wrapped around his thumb. He continued to watch this strange behavior. She placed her wet hand around his pinky and then pulled his hand towards her face. She placed her entire face into his hand and then pulled it away. She then moved his hand towards her face again but this time her mouth was open. As he began to tense up she then gave a small shriek and a giggle. She was just playing with his hand and found joy in it. He then realized that this little child had an interest in him, him off all people.

She put his hand down and stood on his lap. She place on hand in her mouth again and the other on his cheek. She then just looked at him with such happiness. In her mind she was starting to think that Snape was going to her new Daddy. In his mind he was thinking that she was just interested in him but she was doing it in a strange way. Then in the middle of the "game" she got startled at her own tummy growling.

"So you are hungry?" stated Snape as he sat back down on his lap. She gave a little blush as she somewhat understood what he had said. He began to feed her several things off of the plate. Then when he reached some of the veggies she utterly refused to eat them. As soon as dinner was finished the Professor decided to place the marshmallows on the top self in one of the cabinets. Then he chose to have Leeloo take a bath so that he could put her down for bed. She really wasn't interested in taking a bath at the moment buy he really didn't care what she wanted to do. He knew that she wanted the marshmallows and he didn't want her to have them especially before he is going to put her down. He carried her to the guest bedroom where he was planning on housing her. He sat her in the middle of the bed so that there was less of a possibility that she would fall off of it. He forgot to grab the bag from his sitting room but he learned with in the past few hours that he shouldn't leave her unattended for even that little amount of time so he summoned it with his wand. This worked better than he hoped. Not only did it bring him what he wanted but it managed to slightly entertain her. He began to pull different outfits and hang them up or place them in a drawer folded neatly. As he went through the bag he came across a little white bunny that was a puppet. The very moment he held it up to set it aside she began to scream and cry. It startled him so badly that he really didn't know what had happened. She was so loud that thinking was nearly impossible. The answer suddenly hit him when he was what she was reaching for. He placed the rabbit in her hands and the room slowly grew quiet minus the sniffles after the tears. He watched as the tears began to clear up and she went back to the way she was before. She glared at him with the intent to kill him the next time he even though about touching it.

"I'm sorry that I touched it I needed to move it out of the bag," he stated calmly. "But you shouldn't scream like that."

She continued glaring at him while holding the rabbit with her death grip. On closer inspection of the rabbit he noticed that it was brand spanking new. This caused somewhat of confusion for him. He knew that little kid had attachment issues with old toys and that they would have trouble sharing new ones. This reaction gave was over the top for a new toy. He thought about several possibilities as to why she would have this reaction but all he could think of was that someone special gave it to her. He thought maybe her mother had given it to her right before dropping her off at his doorstep but she wasn't holding it at the time. He knows that she couldn't have gotten it from her father or she would be with that man and not him. He remembered for her birth certificate that she just had a birthday so someone could have given it to her at the celebration. He decided to ask where she got it so he could understand the importance.

"Did mommy give it to you for your birthday?" he questioned.

She shook her head no in response. She was unwilling to talk to him at the moment because he touched her rabbit. Snape pondered this for a little bit and then came the only other conclusion that she may have had grandparents. When he was about to ask he noticed that she wasn't in the mood for talking and dropped that subject until she was ready to talk. As soon as he turned to continue with his hanging up, she began to play with her rabbit like nothing happened. He went to the bag with caution to, fearing that she might scream like that again. He couldn't help but think of what happened. If someone important had given it to her then why she wasn't with them, he thought to himself. He emptied that bad and found a place for everything. He was putting the bag up in the closest when he realized that this complicates bath time. If she screamed he picked it up, imagine if he took it from her.

"Gampa," he heard her say softly.

"Grandpa?" he questioned back as he turned around to look at her. She had the rabbit in her lap with her hand on it. "He gave it to you?"

"Yea," she replied.

"Where is your grandpa?" he asked with slight excitement. If I found him then I will be able to leave her with him, he thought.

"Gampa bye-bye," she said making him deflate a little.

"Well, now, it's bath time," he said with a sigh of disappointment.

She stopped playing with the rabbit's ears and gave him the "are you crazy" look before flatly stating, "No!"

"I will not argue with you," he replied. "You are going to take a bath and that it."

"No," she stated again as he reached for her

He noticed she really didn't put up much a fight and that bothered him just a little. He had no idea as to what she was planning in doing. As soon as he got her close enough to where he could begin the process of undressing her, she began to throw her tantrum. He expected this but not at that moment. He managed to remove everything except her pull-up, which she managed to do herself as she flew out of the door. She had left it in front of the bedroom door and ran through the house stark naked. How'd she got out of his hands and off the bed was spinning through his head along with the screams emitting the house. Snape took a deep breath before he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at all the doors so that they would close before she could get through them.

"Immobulus," he stated pointing his wand at her.

The moment he did she found herself unable to move at all. He walked up behind her and carried her to the bathroom. He got the bath ready and then he locked the door. He removed the spell and allowed to move around the bathroom. She gave him the "caught me" look and began to giggle a little while he just shook his head. Before he knew it she was trying to climb onto the toilet. She had managed to sit on it for a few seconds whole she tinkled. Snape figured that he should help her but she would let him and then she learned why she needed help. She had fallen inside the toilet.

"I told you to let me help you," he stated while trying to hold back a laugh.

She began to tear up but he had made everything better before she could cry. He placed her in the bath where she say looking at him. She couldn't believe that he put her in the bath. He had made the bath the perfect temperature but she still wasn't too happy about being in it. He is a knowledgeable man and knew that she would want something to distract her while in the bath. He found a couple of bath toys in her bag and placed them in with her. She grew interested in them and got distracted so that he could bath her easily. He washed her body and her hair. He made it to where she was relaxed. After several minutes of play, he picked her up out of the bath and began to gently dry her off. He put on her pull-ups and the rest of her pajamas before drying her hair. Her hair was so soft and tangle free that he could barely help himself. He began to play with it a little and found that she was starting fall asleep in his lap. He looked at the time and decided that he would allow her to stay awake for a little while longer. He let her play watch television. He really wasn't a television person but her didn't want her to be running around the house like a mad person. He sat her on the couch transformed a desk into a television and turned it on to a kid friendly station. He went to leave the room she wouldn't let him. He parked himself in his chair by the fireplace and pulled out the Daily Prophet. Every now and again he would look up and see her watching it with an eager face. He returned to his paper and read for several minutes. He looked at the time and saw that it was 7:30.

He put down his paper and turned off the television. He picked her up with no complaining on her end and carried her to the bedroom. On the way she had fallen asleep in his arms making his day a little better. He pulled back the covers, lay her down with her blanket and rabbit, then covered her up. She was sound asleep when he left the room. He left the door slightly ajar so that he could listen for her if she needed him. With all of the stress that she had caused him that day he went to a hidden cabinet in his sitting room and pulled out a scotch glass and a bottle of scotch. He sipped the scotch as he continued to read the paper. As he drank his glass it seemed as if the time went by faster than normally. He grew tired around 9:30 and decided to head to bed then. He cleaned up and got dressed for bed, pulled back the covers, and then climbed. His head barely hit the pillow before he fell right to sleep. A couple of hours he was woken up by the sound of wood moving across the floor. As soon as the noise started it stopped which is what caused him to get up and inspect the house. He pulled oh his wand and went to where he suspected the noise was coming from, the kitchen. The closer he got to the kitchen the more noise he was hearing. He slowly walked to the kitchen door and opened it. When he looked in he found The cabinet door to the marshmallows open, the kitchen chair was pushed up against the counter, and marshmallows were everywhere. He walked farther into the kitchen and found Leeloo sitting on the floor shoving marshmallows in her mouth. He put his wand away and squatted down near her. When she looked up at him he found that she had to have had three marshmallows in her mouth and two in her hands. The bag was in her lap and she somehow managed to have it smothered all over her face and part of her hair.

"Now how did u manage to do this?" he questioned as he grabbed the end of her hair.

She looked up at him the cutest face he knew only one objective before cleaning her up, a picture. He left the room for just a second to retrieve a camera. He found a camera in a drawer in the sitting room. He ran back to the kitchen and snapped the picture. By this time Professor couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness. At that moment he knew that he had to keep her as long had he could. He picked her up and placed her in the counter next to the sink. I found a clean washcloth began to gently clean off her face. He noticed that she was still eating the marshmallows even though she had just been caught. She finished eating the ones in her hands. When she finished eating he cleaned her hands and made sure there wasn't any marshmallows found anywhere on her person.

He hoped that she didn't get a sugar rush so that she could go back to bed with ease. He picked her up and carried her back to bed. She looked at him as if he had just lost his mind by separating her from "her" marshmallows. She was placed in the bed gently and the he tucked her in. He walked out of the room, closing the door completely behind him. He didn't want her leaving the room until morning because he wanted sleep. He considered locking the door but in the end he thought that it was cruel. She really wasn't tall enough to open the door so didn't have any trouble closing it. He went back to the kitchen to pick up the marshmallows off of the floor and put the bag back in the cabinet. He moved the chair back to its original position and made sure that everything was in its place. When he finished straightening up he went back to his room to let his head meet the pillow. Unfortunately he wasn't able to reach sleep because he heard he trying to escape. He lay there in bed refusing to get up thinking that of he ignored her she would stop. Then he thought about the last time he tried to ignore her and so he got to his feet to see what she was doing. When he opened the door he saw her little bottom sticking up in the air while she looked under the bed. He reaches down and pulled her out from under the bed causing her to be startled.

"What are you doing?" he asked her sleepily.

"Monter," she replied.

Monter, he thought to himself trying to think of what she was trying to say. "Monster?" he questioned

"Yea," she replied back. "He big."

Snape looked around the room with her to show her that there aren't any monsters anywhere. "See, there are no monsters in the room anywhere. Now go to sleep."

He tucked her in tight and closed the door and headed back to his room but before he could even reach his bedroom door she had slipped out right behind him. She followed him all the way to his room. She tugged on his nightshirt several times trying to get his attention. He looked down at her then picked her up and began to head back to the guest bedroom.

"No, monter," she said as grab his neck trying to not go that way.

He took a deep breath and then asked, "Do you want to sleep in my room?"

"Yea," she replied.

He carried her into his bedroom and placed her next to the wall and then climbed on after her. He noticed that it didn't take long before she fell asleep. It took him a little bit to get relaxed enough to where he could sleep. When he did finally get to sleep it seemed as if morning came to fast. Luckily he was home for Christmas vacation and was able to sleep a little longer. He slept until about ten that morning which made him a little more refreshed than the day before. When he got up he noticed that she had stayed far away from him all night. She slept near the wall the entire time with a little bit of rolling here and there. He couldn't think of anything that would have causes her to think that there was a monster in the room even after he looked himself. He went back to the guest bedroom while she slept a little more. He looked around and couldn't find anything that looked remotely close to a monster. He decided to drop it and return to his room to wake her for the day. When he walked in she was waiting for him on the edge of the bed with her hair going every which way.

"You're a mess aren't you," he said looking at her hair. "Come on let's get you dressed and feed."

He first took her to the bathroom so that she can relieve herself before she changed. When he tried to take off her pajamas she refused to let him doing anything. This wasn't a "do it myself" type of movement. It was as if she was scared of something. He thought for a minute then pulled her a little closer to him. He realized that sometime during the night she had an accident. She began to cry because she knew that he found it. He knew that it had to have been after he had brought her to his room because she wasn't wet when they entered the room. He comforted her and cleaned her up and made feel a little better about it. He got her dressed and then he went to his room to get himself ready. She followed him like a lost puppy. He first removed all of his sheets off the bed and places them near the door so that he could wash them. He ace her on the bed and covered her eyes she that she would see anything that he had. She tried to take it off but he had made absolutely sure that it was on well enough that she couldn't remove it. When he finishes dressing he removed the blind fold and took her to the kitchen.

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

K9: I love mushymellows  
>Snape: Marshmallows<br>K9: Yea, mushymellows  
>Snape: It's pronounce marshmallows<br>K9: I know  
>Snape: Then why do you say it like that<br>K9: Because in actuality I am a really intellegent two year old  
>Snape: No you are<br>K9: Say that and I'll say what you are  
>Snape: twenty<br>K9: Virgin  
>SP: Do I have to separate you<br>K9: No  
>SP: Better not<p> 


	3. A Full Week of Paranoia

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

*I sincerely apologize that I have taken this long to update my story. Writer's block is one of the main reasons that I haven't updated. Please fogive me.*

Chapter 3

A Full Week of Paranoia

About a week has gone by and Snape has woken up Leeloo for breakfast. Once in the kitchen he told Leeloo that they were going to the grocery store to buy some necessities that she needs while living with him. She gave a big smile because she loves going shopping. Noticing the smile, Snape gave her a stern look communicating with her that she will behave herself. They ate their breakfast before leaving the house. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom so that she could brush the few teeth that she had. This task always seems to be one of the toughest for she tends to bit down on the brush and not let it go until he flicks her nose. After the brushing of the teeth, they set out to go to the store. He placed her on his hip and then walking to the nearest bus stop. Once the bus came he stood in the middle with her on his hip. At the store he found a cart and placed inside the seat. Snape understood why she smiled back at the house and knew better than to place her on the ground. As he began to walk down one of the food aisles he began to feel like he was being watched. When he would turn around no one would be there. Snape went straight towards the baby food. He saw the baby food and started to grab the healthier ones. First the smooshed carrots and she gave no reaction. Then he grabbed the smooshed peas which she scrunched her face and made blah sound. Next he grabbed the smooshed Brussels sprouts. With an act of desperation she smacked the jar out of his hands causing it to fall to the floor and smash.

"You are a horrible child. An evil little child," Snape exclaimed. "Now I am still going to have to buy it but it will just be thrown in the trash. If you didn't want it you could have just said something."

Tears began to roll down her face.

"No, no, no. Don't start that you should have said something. Did you? NO."

She began to cry.

"You should have said something. You should have said something." Snape panicked. "Stop crying. Stop crying."

Snape then began to pace back and forth wondering how to make her stop crying because she started to cry even harder. The mothers around the aisles all turned to look at the scene. One of the mother's noticed that he was having trouble and decided to help. She came walking over.

"I see you are having some trouble," she stated.

"Yes, I can't figure out where the off button is," he said still kind of panicking.

"Children don't come with and off button," she replied.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "Then how do you make them stop?"

"Each child is different," she said over Leeloo's crying. "If I know what happened then maybe I could help."

"She smashed the Brussels sprouts and then I told her that it was bad and then she started crying, then I told her to stop crying and then she cried even harder. This is not good for my voice. This is not good for my composure," Snape rambled while his voice began to rise into the level of speaking.

"Calm down and take a deep breath," she said gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "If children were meant to have manuals then every mother would be printing out one. Now take another deep breathe. Once you calm down so will she."

"Okay," he replied and then taking a couple of deep breaths.

When he finally calmed down, Leeloo began to calm down as well.

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked. "She really doesn't need this kind of food."

"She doesn't?" he asked with confusion.

"She's a little old for this stuff," she replied. "She's not really yours is she?

"No," he answered. "Her mother left her at my door."

"Oh dear," she said with sympathy. "I'll show you what she can have."

As she should him where to go and some of the things she can eat, Snape began to notice that everyone that had brown hair seemed to be watching him. They continued to shop for some food. Professor decided to walk down the aisle with the marshmallows because he knew that was the one thing he managed to calm her down. Leeloo had watched the things he went for and she did the same but Snape would smack her hand away before she could actually grab anything. Snape pushed the cart to the end of the aisle and looked behind him. He swore that there was someone following him. He turned back around and looked at Leeloo.

"We should get you some more clothes," he told her as he push the cart towards the little girl's clothes section of the store. He went to the clothes and found that the dresses were so adorable that he couldn't find just a couple. He ended buying a week's worth of dresses. They continued to shop for her necessities that he wouldn't have at his house. As he pushed the cart through the baby things he found her reaching for the pull-ups with the Disney princesses on the front. He grabbed them and began to look at them.

"Mmm," she stated as she reached for them.

"What?" he questioned back.

"MMM," she declared.

"Fine," he replied with a great sigh. "Wait…what size?"

"Umme**," she stated in thought before she pulled up her little dress.

"Put that dow…" he said before he realized that she was showing him so he could check to see the size for himself. "Oh, right. Let's see. Ah! It's size 4."

When he finished she put her dress down and then reached for the pull-ups once again. This time he handed them to her and she hugged them as if they were her favorite. She remembered them from the ones she finds in her bag all the time. When he was done getting the things he needed for her, he found that they were still being watched. As they headed home he found it nearly impossible to keep his mind off of the unsettling feeling in his gut about being followed. When they arrived home he put away everything and found that the unsettling feeling still hadn't faded from his mind. He stood in his study staring off into space for over an hour wondering where the uneasiness was coming. Leeloo stood there watching him for about five minutes before she walked over and touched his pant leg, signaling that she was hungry. He looked at the time and found that it was twenty after twelve. He took her into the kitchen to eat lunch. After lunch, came naptime which he longed for himself as well as Leeloo. For an hour he had uneasy sleep. He could feel as though he was being watched by something. The whole night continued the same way. He had put Leeloo down then headed to his study to read the paper about thirty minutes later she came running into the room as if something had scared her.

"What is it?" he questioned trying not to show his irritation.

"Monter," she replied with tears coming to her eyes.

"Okay, Okay, where?" he replied so that she wouldn't start crying.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the guest bedroom where she was staying. He was going to walk in but she grabbed ahold of his pant leg as his telling him to be care because it was scary. Ignoring the grabbing at his leg he continued into the room and discovered that nothing was there but she still refused to sleep in there. No matter how hard he tried to convince her that nothing was there she still refused. Her defiance convinced him to let her sleep in his bed again. She was about to run out of the room when she notice that her binky was sticking out of her bag in the currently open closet.

"Umme," she stated while pulling on Snape's pant leg and pointing at the closet.

"What?" Snape questioned sternly.

"Mmnn**," she mumbled softly while still pointing at the closet.

"Hurry up then," Snape replied.

"Bete**," she explained with wide eyes.

"Go on."

"Nnne**," she stated while pointing into the room with a face that said it all.

"If you want it you go get it."

She timidly held onto him for dear life while reaching for the binky and obviously failing at it. Snape sighed and continued to wait for her to do it herself. After a couple of minutes of waiting, she finally realized that he was serious about her doing it herself. She motioned for him to watch her at the door as she retrieved her precious binky. She ran as fast as she could to grab it and ran back as if her feet were touching lava. She was so afraid that something was actually in the room that the next morning she moved all her belongings into Snape's room. This greatly agitated him but he went along with it for the time being. She went into the study with her binky in her mouth and her bunny in her hands. She walked over to the seat he was sitting in and motioned him to pick her up. He gave a usual sigh that he gave his students and then complied with her wish. She sat on his lap with her back to him. She leaned back and placed her empty hand on his face and looked up at him. As she stared at him she found it impossible to resist the urge to smile at him. When she did he looked down at her and questioned what she was doing then suddenly out of nowhere she spoke one word that would change it life forever.

"Daddy."

That one word hit him like a ton of brick throw at his heart. He stared wildly at her until she stood on his legs and looked directly into his eyes. As she did so the feeling that they were being watched grew stronger by the minute. He embraced her and stood to his feet. He pulled out his wand and began to search his entire house inside and out making she was with him the entire time. Now with daddy running with his mind and fear of an intruder he knew he had to protect her even more than before. He was beginning to understand that he was now going to be this little girls "father" and he had to step up. He searched and searched and found nothing out of place. There was no intruder to be seen or heard from. So why do I have this feeling Snape asked himself. He continued to hold onto Leeloo but as he walked around he found that she was nodding off. The movements that he made and the apparent comfort he had created had caused her to trust him enough to fall asleep in his arms. When he hadn't found anything he walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch. He lied her down next to him and began to notice the little things about her. The way her hair had fallen into place when he lied her down. The way her little face looked as she slept without a care in the world. He began to feel as though she actually belonged to him. He began to think about Lily and the future he could have had with her if he hadn't made some of the mistakes he had. As these thoughts raged through his mind he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. The tears began to burn his eyes so he closed them. Not soon after he had fallen asleep on the couch with Leeloo at his side.

Suddenly, as if someone had broken some glass, he woke with a start. The urge to hide came upon him and he suddenly began aware of his surroundings. He looked all about him and he could have sworn that he saw the reddest of red eyes staring at him. He wanted to scream but he couldn't find the strength. He just stared at them hoping, wishing, and praying that he was just having a bad dream. When he finally did scream he saw that Leeloo had scream first. She had seen the eyes too. He pulled out his wand and gave light into the room.  
>"Monter," Leeloo exclaimed as she practically threw herself at him.<p>

"Yes," he stated with slight fear in his voice.

In the middle of their staring contest at the air, there came a sudden BANG, BANG on a door. Screams escaped through their mouth and they both jumped in freight. Snape being the smarter of the two came to the better understanding that someone was at his door. He looked to see what time it was and the clock read seven at night. He took a deep breath and told Leeloo to go to his room and wait there until he came to get her.

"If you behave yourself, I'll give you a marshmallow," he stated with a weak smile on his face. "Okay?"

She nodded her head and walked to his room and closed the door. Snape walked to the front door and took a deep calming breath. Once calm enough he answered the door still fearing the sight of those red eyes. He looked outside the door and found Lucius Malfoy standing there with an aggravated look on his face.

"How long were you planning on keeping me standing here for, Severus?" he stated rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, come in," Snape stated with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" questioned Malfoy once in the light of the study. "You look paler than usually."

"Something has been bothering me," replied Snape to his friend. "I feel as though I am being watched with every movement I make. Other than that I am fine. What is it that you had to come all the way here, to my house?"

"It's about business," replied Malfoy.

As soon as the word business was spoken Leeloo understood that she should stop listening. While with her mom she was trained to not listen in on a conversation with the word "business" was spoken. She sat on Snape's bed waiting for him to bring her a "mushymellow." Behaving was difficult for unless she knew that a mushymellow was the reward then she focused everything on that reward. She created a game for special moments like this one. Her and her bunny played the game quietly as if nothing else mattered in the world. She called the game "The LaLa game." They (meaning her and her bunny) would have to sit there with their hands on their ears singing quietly "lalalalalala." The rules of the game were to see who could go the longest and the quietest without messing up. If one were to mess up then the only had to do something silly. Leeloo somehow managed to ALWAYS win. While she was playing she noticed something in the closet. Those reddest of red eyes that she had seen several times while staying with there in that house had appeared once again. She wanted to scream so badly but she knew that she wouldn't get her reward. She sat there staring as if immobilized by the eyes. She held her scream for as long as she could found it harder and harder by the minute. She stared at the eyes which stared back. White teeth began to pierce the darkness like natural sun light. Whatever was in the closet had to be smiling at her. She began to cry silently until finally the door opened to the room and Snape walked inside holding her reward in his hand. She released the scream that was eating up on the inside and ran to him nearly causing him to fall. Paranoia began to close in on them and they began to fear everything they did for the rest of the week. Every minor detail scared them to no end. Little did they know that the Monster that had been watching them would never leave them alone for the rest of their lives.

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Kakashi: What took you so damn long?  
>Naruto: Yeah<br>K9: Well let's see. I failed Chemistry 152, I have a crappy job, family problems (as usual), WRITERS BLOCK, hmm, reading, and other distractions. Is that good enough for you guys?  
>Kakashi: *heavy sigh* you failed chemistry?<br>K9: :)  
>Kakashi: And you respond with a smile.<br>K9: Yep. I have fail two other classes two but they were a different times.  
>Kakashi: *heavy sigh*<br>K9: You're mad aren't you?  
>Kakashi: No<br>K9: Liar  
>Kakashi: *now vey angry* DON'T CALL ME A LIAR<br>K9: *with excitement* Ewww. Sexy.  
>Kakashi: O_O'<p> 


	4. Father's Arrival

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Chapter 4`

Father's Arrival

Hogwarts has started school two days ago and he still hasn't left his house. He knows that he will be followed there and watched. He couldn't do that to his Slytherins besides what was he going to do with Leeloo. The days went by so suddenly and Leeloo had to go to bed but she refused unless he was with her. He didn't want her to be in his bed again so he decided to lie down next to her until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep he covered her and left the room. He went back to his study and began to write Dumbledore and explain his absence. Before he could finish sleep hit him with full force. He felt as though all his trouble and worries caught up to him. He knew the letter could wait until morning and he headed to bed. During the night he slept with a dreamless sleep. Leeloo on the other hand slept for most of the night then suddenly woke with the feeling of great power in her room. Startled awake she bolted straight up and sat there staring into the same eyes she had seen for the past week but there seemed to be a slight difference in them then they had before. It seemed as if they were smiling at her. She climbed out of bed, walked over to the light switch to turn it on but was stopped. A man was standing in front of the door with his hand on the switch. She couldn't help but scream. Even before she could let out a scream the man stopped her.

"Shhh," he said softly.

Leeloo simply nodded just staring at him. He smiled a true smile that caused her to reach for him. She became interested in his teeth and wanted to touch them. He picked her up and her little hands went straight for his teeth. He pretended like he was going to bite her and she yelped with excitement. He gave another smile but he also shushed her. He needed her to be quiet so that "daddy" wouldn't wake up. The man carried her into daddy's room. Once in the room he put her down so that he could pick up Snape and carry him out of the house. The man took Leeloo by the hand and waltz out of the house without a care in the world. Leeloo didn't understand what was exactly going on. All she knew was they weren't going back to that house for a very long time.

It didn't take long for them to get to a new place. The house they came to was huge. Leeloo had never, in her dizziest day dreams, seem something so big. The closer they got to the mansion the bigger her eyes got. When they entered the mansion she noticed that they were being greeted by someone else.

"Welcome back Alucard," stated the man.

"Thank you Walter," Alucard said.

Leeloo stuck her free hand in her mouth for the moment because she couldn't find her binky, which happened to be clipped to her pajamas. She was too focused on the strangers in the room. Before she knew it she needed to go to the potty. With the hand that was being held but the man called Alucard she began to yank on it. She hadn't quit decided if she like these new strangers so she didn't speak even to go to the potty. She continued to yank on Alucard's hand until he looked at her. When he looked at her she began to bounce as if she needed to pee before he could respond with a "What." She did her little potty dance and began to pull on him.

"I do believe that she needs to use the bathroom," Walter said to Alucard who was giving a look that said 'what the hell.'

"Take her will you," Alucard said while kind of yanking her towards Walter. "I have to take him somewhere."

"Come on," Walter said to Leeloo as he grabbed her hand.

Now with less distractions she found her binky and placed it into her mouth and began to twoddle* along with Walter to the bathroom. He helped onto the toilet and then held her to make sure she didn't fall. He waited several minutes but never did she actually pee. The whole time she stared at him with a look that was clearly saying 'don't watch.' Seeing the point on her face he closed his eyes with the intent of her two year old mind in his; if I can't see you, you can't see me. Once she was able to see that he wasn't watching she let everything she was holding in, out. This took several minutes because she hadn't gone to the bathroom for almost a whole week. She is half-vampire so she doesn't always need to go to the bathroom. When she finish, she was cleaned up, dressed, washed, and taken once again to Alucard. She looked all around her and noticed that they were walking towards stairs that were leading downwards. She had a feeling that she didn't want to go down there so she started to pull away from Walter. Walter tried to keep her with him but it started to prove difficult. It seemed as though her were a dog that had sat down and its owner was trying to drag it with the leash.

Hearing Walter's distress, Alucard came up from down stairs. He grabbed her by the waist and began carry her down. He could feel her squirming in his arms so he tightened his grip slightly to show her that she wasn't going to be in control. As soon as he tightened his grip she stopped squirming. Even after she stopped he still held onto her. This caused her to get agitated once again so she started to squirm. Before he could actually hurt her, they reached his room. He entered his room and put her down as soon as the door was shut. Once on the ground she turned and stared up at Alucard without blinking seeming as though she was in some sort of shock. She looked at him for so long that he finally walked over to her and caused her to look almost directly above her. This caused her to fall on her butt and in turn Alucard began to chuckle. He turned around and walked back towards his original direction. She stood to her feet and began to follow him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him because he was very interesting and she felt as though she knew him from somewhere. She was very curious in who he was and why he took her and "daddy." With her binky in her mouth and curiosity on her mind she began to rummage amongst his thing. There wasn't much in the room but she was still curious at they were. There was a chair that would seem gigantic to her for she only came to Alucard's knees. She walked up to the chair and placed her tiny hands on the edge and looked at it with the intent to master the challenge that it called out. She was going to climb up into the chair and become "queen," for the time being Alucard had left the room to check on Snape, who had been claimed to the wall where he where he kept his coffin. Knowing that his chair was being touched he wondered back into the room where she was. He watched as she began to attempt to climb and also saw her failure arising. He picked her up from behind, which had startled her enough to jump. He spun her around to face him then placed her on his hip. He carried her into the same room that Snape was being held in and placed her down. As he had thought she headed towards Professor. He took a couple of steps and heaved her before she could reach him. He didn't want her to wake him but he didn't want her to be in the way. He walked over to his coffin and placed her inside. For a few minutes she began to panic, which was natural for a young vampire who had not ever been in a coffin before. Once she had calmed down, sleep started to work Alucard decided that he could use some sleep as well. He climbed into his coffin and lied down next to her. With the lid shut and sleep coming upon them, she finally realized who she was lying with; her real father. Before she said anything she fell into a much needed deep sleep.

Morning came and went without her waking up from her sleep. What had awakened not only her but everyone else as well, was the sound of a panicked professor. His cries went from being chained to a wall to where Leeloo was being held. Then he must have heard or felt someone in the other room that he knew so he began to cry out for help. No matter how loud he would scream nobody from upstairs would come to his rescue. He was now their prisoner or so he thought. Hearing his cries one too many times. Alucard woke from his slumber to deal with his impatient captive. With Alucard stirring around in the coffin Leeloo woke with still sleep riding her. She was so exhausted from the torment that Alucard had caused them that she still wanted to sleep but couldn't manage it with all the yelling and the moving. Alucard had climbed out of the coffin with a crouch attitude and was about to deal with the professor as he would a child but found that he couldn't with her watching. He squatted down to about her level and gently held her face so that their eyes could meet. Sleepily she stared into his hypnotic eyes and fell right back asleep. He picked her up and placed her carefully into the coffin. With her dealt with properly Professor Snape was in for it. Alucard is the type of vampire who might just kill someone who didn't allow him to sleep but considering that the person that was keeping him awake had been taking care of his daughter he would let him slide with a few swats. At this point in time Alucard didn't have too much of a clue at who he himself was dealing with. He knew Snape was a wizard but didn't know too much about his personality. Snape had drawn attention from Alucard to himself without knowing it. With just a small amount of interest, Professor had practically become Alucard's play toy. Snape became the one person no man on earth would want to become. Unfortunately for Snape all of his whines, moans, and groans of agitation, frustration, irritation, and all other so called 'tations,' would prove to be more of a "turn on" for Alucard rather than a "leave me alone."

Alucard began to slowly make his way towards Profess with his intent marked on his face. I am going to be raped, thought Snape.

"Are you going to keep yelling?!" Alucard rhetorically asked.

Knowing full well that either answer would cause him pain, he didn't respond. As Alucard grew closer Snape's urge to yell became stronger. Alucard's wickedly happy smile kept its place on his face causing Snape to fail at his silence.

"Don't touch me!" squeaked Snape a pre-pubescent voice. Alucard chuckled at Snape high octave voice. Snape's face grew red with embarrassment. Feeling Alucard's eyes directly on him, he looked away. Alucard had become so close to Snape that his knee was so gently pressed up against Snape's groin. Snape gasped at his body's reaction and Alucard's touch. Alucard placed his hand on Snape's turned away chin and began to move it slowly towards his direction. Snape snapped his eyes shut as if he knew who he was dealing with. Alucard would press his knee against Snape's groin periodically receiving his favorite response. Snape didn't know how to respond to his body. To make things worse Alucard was using this against him.

"So you like this?" Alucard asked with a smile scripted into his words.

"No…ah," Snape tried to say with anger but was interrupted with Alucard's knee pressing on his groin.

"Your body says otherwise," Alucard responded. "Maybe I should help end your suffering?"

Snape suddenly opened his eyes with the realization of Alucard's new interest. Alucard took the hand that wasn't holding Snape's face and began to slide it towards Snape's groin. Fear swept throughout Snape's body. He began to struggle with his chains but fail miserably. Alucard rather enjoyed seeing Professor in this state of utter confusion and frustration. As if the world was coming to an end, Snape began to struggle more intensity. The cuffs were now cutting into his skin which finally made him stop struggling. Alucard had finally slipped his hand into Snape's pants was beginning to fondly him. Snape gasped with pleasure and agony. He wanted it to end but couldn't stop the pleasure coming out. As suddenly as everything had begun it all seemed to end. Alucard had sensed someone entering the mansion above them. Snape could sense his beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.

Snape began to scream, "Headmaster I'm down here."

This woke Alucard from his curiosity and turned his attention back onto Snape once more. Alucard was almost satisfied with Snape's punishment when he was interrupted.

"Please stop fondling my Professor," stated a calm Dumbledore.

"Give a reason why I should," replied Alucard with a Kingly voice.

"Because I said so," chimed a familiar female voice.

"Master?" questioned Alucard. "You want to spoil my fun?"

"Do not question me Alucard!" she demanded.

Alucard set Snape free from his chains. Snape fell to his knees with a sigh of relief and freedom. Alucard's form of punishment was too much for Snape to handle.

"Leeloo, where is my baby?" Snape asked with hesitation gasping breaths.

"She's not your child," Alucard stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, she is and I want her back!" exclaimed Snape after returning to his feet. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"I didn't think you had a child Severus," Dumbledore stated with a nod implying "you're welcome."

"That child cannot possibly be yours," entered the young woman.

"Pray tell how she is not," Snape demanded.

"She is a vampire and you know that don't you," she said point to his hand.

"Uh…" Snape stumbled over the words and began to hide his hands. "What does that have to do with anything."

"It has everything to do with it," proclaimed Alucard.

"Now that you know of their existence, you and the child cannot leave this mansion," she said with all seriousness.

"We discussed the Sir Integra, I need my professor back at the school." Dumbledore declared. "He has been absent for about a week and a half now."

"We must finish this discussion some other time," stated Sir Integra.

"Why don't we go upstairs and discuss it now," stated Dumbledore with the same intensity as Integra.

They were about to move towards the door little tiny footsteps were being heard. Leeloo was walking up behind them while they were talking. She was about to fall when she caught herself on Dumbledore's leg.

"Na-ee," Leeloo mumbled sleepily.

"Leeloo," Snape exclaimed as he rushed to pick her up. "Did the mean man hurt?"

She nodded sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I did no such thing," Alucard stated childishly as everyone in the room glared at him.

"What did he do baby?" Snape asked with concern.

"Bos," she mumbled when Snape was close to her. "Bi bos."

"You put her in your coffin?" Integra asked with agitation.

"She is a vampire," Alucard said with no remorse.

"Bi bos sarry," Leeloo said. "May me seepy."

Suddenly Alucard began to chuckle and everyone else was relieved by the two years statement. There was no way that Alucard would have harmed his own child but he didn't want anyone to know that she was his.

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Scene: After being jump

Kakashi: Now...I know...to keep my...cool around...you *breathing heavy*  
>K9: hmm<br>Kakashi: Hmm? That's all you have to say?!  
>K9: hmm<br>Kakashi: O_o'  
>K9: hmm<br>Kakashi: Stop with the "hmm" and talk to me damn it.  
>SP: Kakashi the "hmm" is a good thing<br>Kakashi: Ahhh!  
>K9: SP what have I told you about do this.<br>SP: Doing what exactly?  
>K9: Walking in on us.<br>SP: We never had this discussion  
>K9: Really? O_O"<br>SP: Yes, and I'm really not here. You know that right?  
>K9: Riiiggghhhttt. *slight confusion*<br>SP: You're confused aren't you?  
>Kakashi: In reality she would never walk in on you after snu-snu.<br>K9: OHHHHH! :D  
>SP: Now you get it.<p>

*long pause*  
>Kakashi: You updated THIS story?!<br>K9: I can always GO again Kakashi  
>Kakashi: O_O"... :|... :)... :D<p> 


	5. Three Strikes and She's Gone

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Chapter 5

Three Strikes and She's Gone

After many things were discussed among the Headmaster and Sir Integra (in Integra's office of course), the two came to a precise decision on what to do with Professor Snape and the child. Snape would be allowed to have his teaching position at the school but he must return back to Hellsing Headquarters during all breaks at the school until further notice. Throughout the discussion Alucard tried to remove Leeloo from Snape's arms in order to get back into Snape's pants again. As intelligent as Snape is he had realized Alucard's intentions right off. Snape knew that a vampire had speed on its side and knew he would never be able to leave but he also didn't know where his wand was. He had almost no chance of survival at this rate but out of the corner of his eye he saw Leeloo's favorite toy laying on the ground right next to Alucard's feet. Remembering her reaction to when he had touched it, he knew that he could get her to see Alucard to touch it and cause her to scream. In turn they would be virtually saved, either by allowing the Headmaster and Sir Integra to hear or by causing the vampire's apt hearing to be momentarily deafened and he would have a chance to run.

"Do you think a mere toy can save you, Wizard?!" Alucard questioned as he leaned over to pick up the toy. "It's pathetic to think that you would even think that it could come remotely close to letting you out of my site.

"I would never think that but what you didn't know was that you just managed to upset Leeloo," Snape smirked as he woke Leeloo up and placed her on the ground.

Before Alucard had a chance to ponder what was happening a blood curdling scream escaped from the little half-breed. Though it was loud and sudden it had only made the monstrous blood sucker wince at the randomness. Alucard grabbed Leeloo by the waist and picked her up and then handed her the toy. The screamed simply withered to little puffs of angry frustration.

"Have you already forgotten who you are dealing with, Wizard?!" Alucard retorted with arrogance. "Because little tricks like that won't stip me form getting what I want."

"No but they will," Snape replied with a smirk as he pointed towards the door to which the Headmaster and Sir Integra wree standing.

"Master," Alucard stated with little to no regret for his current behavior and the knowledge that he had simply done what he wanted to achieve.

"Care to explain why you upset the child?" questioned the young beauiful master.

"Do I really need to explain that the situation when simply nothing of importance happened, Master?" Alucard questioned with a mischievous grin.

"Hm hum," Sir Integra replied with the warning that Alucard was getting closer and closer to the point of getting shot.

"We have come to an agreement," Headmaster Dumbledore declared with somewhat pleasure as he difused the some of the tension. "Severus you will be coming back with me too the school.

"Great," Snape replied with joy and relief. He began to walk towards the vampire to retrieve the squrimy child in the monsters arms.

"But," Dumbledore stated with some grief behind his voice.

"But what?" Snape questioned almost stupidly trying hard not to think of what was following the 'but.'

"Leeloo will have to stay here with us," Integra stated matter-of-factly.

"No, no, no," Snape stated as any caring father would know that dangers that could come. "I refuse to leave her here with HIM!" Anger and discuss was laid down with a growl as Alucard's name was tossed out so coldly.

"There is no other way around it, Severus," Dumbledore stated gently. "Perhaps she will be able to visit the school when she is trained enough. Also during the breaks you are going to be required to return here instead of you home."

"Severus we need to leave. Your things are at the school waiting for you," Dumbledore said as gently as he could muster without treating Snape like a child but showing that he cared.

Snape felt his heart almost shatter like a crystal wine glass being dropped on the floor. He could leave his child with a monster, he thought. His? She wasn't his. No, but in the few weeks she was with him she came close enough to his heart that he could say she was as good as his. She was going to be his and his alone. The knowledge that she was going to be taken by a monster that had watched them for several nights in his house angered and frightened him. There was no way Leeloo would stay here without causing each and every one of the hell in some sort of fashion and they deserve it, Snape thought as a smirk began to become appeared on his face. He stopped the smirk before any of them noticed it but he gave a heavy sigh. Snape found Leeloo's binky and walked over to her.

"Honey, daddy needs to go to work for a little while," he told her as he gave her her binky. "I want you to be good for the sitters. Okay?"

Leeloo began to reach for Snape as any child would but Snape knew that he wouldn't be able to let her go if her did hug her. Leeloo maybe two years old but she believes that she is just going to get left behind with more strangers. She didn't understand why but she could understand that he didn't want to leave but he had to leave. Leeloo didn't want Snape to leave. She knew if he left that she was going to be eaten by the same person holding her with almost a death grip to keep her from going to her daddy. Tears began to stream down her beautiful little face and her blue eyes began to change to a purple as her vampiric powers with kicking in with the emotion raging within her. As the tears fell so did her binky. She wasn't going to let him go for any reason. She was going to make him stay the only way she knew how, manic crying. Snape already broken heart turned into dust as he watched his baby cry for him and try to reach him for comfort. Snape began to panic slightly as fear began to grow inside and he reached for her to hold her. Alucard refused to let her go from his arms as he place a hand on Leeloo's head. Leeloo realized that she wasn't getting her way and became slightly violent. Alucard tightened his grip on her and poured his power over her and she fell silent. Once she was silent he grabbed her face as Snape watched helplessly with anger rising through his blood. There was no way a demonic bastard was going to get away with treating his child like that. Alucard had forced Leeloo to look at him and with his power she fell into a deep sleep.

"Now when she wakes none of this will have happened," Alucard stated with the knowledge that it would push Snape over the edge.

"Alucard," Integra said with a warning.

"Give me the child and I will place her in her room," Walter stated.

Alucard gave the child willingly over to Walter as they continued on with their discussion without have any interruptions. Once Walter left the room with Leeloo a gunshot filled the room and a bullet landed right in between Alucard's eyes. Alucard fell to the ground from the impact.

"I warned you, Alucard," Integra said bluntly. "Until Leeloo's 'real' father comes forth to claim her she will belong to Severus."

"Yes, My Master," Alucard replied with a bow as the young beautiful woman exited the room.

The rest of the time Alucard staid in his room and didn't wander about the Mansion. He usual tried to find ways to get under Integra's skin but tonight he had caused her to shoot him. Normally he wouldn't mind but the fact that she had done it under those circumstances it simply irritated him into submission so to speak. He child was upstairs asleep but he was about to "come forth" as Integra was suggesting he do. He just wanted his hands on that poor Professor and make him submit to his will without breaking him. He had made Snape his prey and Snape was making the hunt interesting.

The night had gone too smoothly, in Integra's mind. Leeloo didn't put up any fuss and Alucard staid in his room. She could only imagine what was going to happen when the child woke. Before she did wake Integra was going to have a talk with Alucard about keeping an eye on Leeloo. As soon as she got down to Alucard they discuss tomorrow and how he was going to have to watch Leeloo constantly and clean up every single mess she created. He was going to have to make sure they she wasn't going to go into her office or her personal bedroom. Alucard was assured her that he would do as she said. He couldn't believe that she would do much damage that age she could barely climb onto his chair. The next morning he found that he was extremely and utterly wrong with his assumption. It started out with manic screaming and crying when she woke and found herself in strange bedroom. Alucard found himself sprinting up the stairs and into Leeloo's new bedroom as if there was someone attacking her. He raced through the door and found her trying to escape but failing. He shook his head in disbelief and waited a few seconds before she saw him. She stopped what she was doing and just stared at the giant beast in front of her. Once she calmed down he picked her up out of the crib and then made his way down stairs.

The one thing you do not do with Leeloo is leave her alone for too long and that was Alucard's second mistake. The first mistake was bringing her taking her out of the crib. As soon as Leeloo was left alone for just a split second she ran off throughout the whole mansion before Alucard could stop her. She had managed to destroy everything in her path. The things she was able to touch she was able to break without trying too terribly hard. He had never worked so hard on one mission is his entire vampire life. If his Master had seen what this child had done then they both would be killed slowly and painfully. It took him all day to get things back to their exact positions and to get them fixed. He had to use his powers to fix everything and to top it all off Walter was just watching with laughter written all over his face. Alucard had used most of his energy up cleaning up the messes Leeloo made and was so exhausted that he could do much else. He had caught up to her and put her back in her crib for a much needed nap. She had been running around the Mansion the entire morning and didn't even eat breakfast. The only reason he caught her was because she was asleep on the floor of Integra's bedroom. He knew Leeloo was his but didn't that she was more like him in personality that he was going to admit.

After cleaning up and making everything perfect, he returned to his room and climbed into his coffin. He needed to be asleep and not just a nap but a deep sleep. He thought that she would sleep as much as he would. There was his last mistake of the day. Leeloo had slept for about two hours before she woke again. Her ingenious plan was fulfilled and now was her chance to make her escape. She climbed out of her crib with perfect movements and with ease. She found her bunny and her binky and placed them in her bag. She waked down to the kitchen and found some munches that she thought were suitable for her trip. She was going to find her daddy if it was the last thing she was going to do.

Leeloo left the Mansion as quickly as she could while carrying her bag. She could sense that Professor had been in several of the places she was running. She was able to follow the sent to King's Cross Station but on the way an officer found her and wanted to know where her parents where but she just ran faster and hide before he could catch her. She knew it was a bad idea being alone but she needed to find her daddy and it was starting to snow. She was getting cold and she needed to eat but she couldn't because she needed to get to the place she was going. Once inside King's Cross Station she followed the Professor unique scent while trying to stay hidden from the people who help you find your platform. She didn't want to be seen at all. She walked all the way to platform 9 and 10 then Professor's sent stopped from a moment. It was as if it disappeared. She almost gave up when she caught a brief scent of lemon then closer to the post that held the 9. She went to touch the post and found that her hand went through it. This made her considerably happy. As soon as she merged through the post she picked up Snape's scent again. She began to run as fast as she could on the tracks.

Leeloo needed to get there before Alucard woke up that night. She found it harder and harder to run as fast as she wanted to. She ended up slowing down and resting for a few minutes before she found her strength again. It took her so long to get to the one place that had Snape's scent all over it; Hogwarts castle. Once onto the ground of the castle it wasn't as hard to find Professor. She sniffed him out with ease. The only problem that stood in her way was her tommy growling. She had missed several meals that day and was starving (in her mind). She had to find daddy before she ran out of Oreos and peanut butter.

All day long the students noticed that Professor Snape was in an even worse mood than usual. He had given all his students twice the homework when they misbehaved and then gave them detention. Harry Potter had three days of detention for asking Hermione how to preform part of a potion that was do at the end of class. Then he was given extra work on top of that. His students found that he wasn't going to be crossed for several days with the attitude that he had. There was nothing that Dumbledore could do either. He tried to cheer up Snape in multiple was but found that it only made his mood worse. Then dinner came. Snape was dreading it even more so than usual.

As soon as all the food was placed out, Snape could have sworn that he was going insane. He thought that the door opened and a little red head slipped through the door. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and then found that the little red head was tugging on his robes. He took a look down at her and saw that his baby was looking up at him with hungry, sleepy eyes with dirt all of her face. The entire Great Hall broke into a shock when they saw the child approach Snape. The mood that he had changed the moment he picked her up and placed her on the table. The students watched as Professor began to look at the child in front of him. The other professors had no idea what was happening except Dumbledore.

"Do they know were left?" Snape asked Leeloo.

Leeloo shook her head as she shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Professor McGonagall watched in awe as her former student treated the young child as his own.

"Severus?" McGonagall questioned with curiosity. "I didn't know you had a child?"

"I'm do apologize but she is rather exhausted and in dire need of a bath," Snape replied as he stood and picked up Leeloo.

The Hogwarts students watched as Snape carried the girl out of the Great Hall. As the past the Gryffindor table Hermione was the first to notice that Leeloo's red hair.

"Harry, that girl resembles your mother," Hermione pointed out.

"She right Harry that girl does look like your mum," stated Ron as he turned back to face Harry once again.

"That's ridiculous," Harry responded in disbelief. "There is no way that she could look like my mum."

Snape ignored the comments escaping from the students as he left the Great Hall. He walked all the way to his office but before he had arrived Leeloo fell asleep in his arms. He carried her through his office into his private bedroom. He gave her a bath in the attached private bathroom and then changed her clothes, gave her her binky, blanky, and bunny. He placed her in bed and then climbed in himself and then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

K9: Oh dear this semester has been so ridiculous.  
>Kakashi: will a kiss make it better<br>K9: only if you want to fix the after math.  
>Kakashi: the after math?<br>K9: think kakashi  
>Kakashi: o right :D<br>K9: yep :D  
>Snape: ok enough you two...K9 are you trying to get me killed.<br>K9: No...just i thought you, being the stand in father, would want her back  
>Snape: in other words, you are trying to get me killed.<br>K9: Professor stop panicking...if i were trying to get you killed i would have said so


	6. Day After Runing

Chapter 6

Day After Running

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

*knock knock*

Alucard heard a small quiet knock on his coffin. When Alucard heard the knock, he began to panic. Alucard opened his coffin timidly.

"Yes, My Master," said Alucard.

"Where is she?" Integra asked irritably.

"I believe she is off the grounds, My Master," Alucard stated with a wince as he looked at his master.

"And why, pray tell, is she the off grounds."

"I should find her," replied Alucard.

"And if you don't find her, I will shoot you in a certain area that no man wants to be shot."

"Then maybe I should go find her," Alucard stated as he clumsily climbed out of his coffin.

"Keep in mind not to come back without her," stated Integra as she turned and walked out of Alucard's chambers.

"Yes, My Master," said Alucard as he bowed.

Alucard left chambers as quick as possible. He couldn't believe that a little girl had fooled him into believing that she would remain sleeping the entire time that he was. When I get my hands on her I'm going to bend her over my knee, thought Alucard. Once off of Hellsing grounds, Alucard was able to pick up Leeloo's scent. Leeloo's scent led Alucard all throughout London. Anything LeeLoo's hands could touch, she touched. Alucard made his way towards King's Cross station. Alucard followed Leeloo sent throughout the station until he reached platforms 9 and 10. At the platform, Alucard notice that Leeloo's scent disappeared. Alucard did not understand how the scent could disappear. He walked to the post that had the sign "9" and touched it. Alucard's hand slipped in the wall as if it were magic. His face lit up like a little kid in a candy store. He stuck his arm all the way through the wall and then pulled it back again. Then he walked through the wall and back again. Alucard thought to himself with a grin, I could have fun with this. Alucard went to the wall poked his head out as passengers walked by. When they were near he whispered "boo" and caused all of them to jump. Before any of the passengers could see him, Alucard would hide. Alucard continued this for several more minutes and never grew tired of hearing many passengers scream. Alucard loved his chaos.

-Meanwhile-

The next morning, Snape realized that he was in big trouble. He picked up Leeloo and carried her to the Great Hall for breakfast. As usual, all the students stared at him wondering who the child was he was carrying, and as usual, Leeloo didn't wake up happy and caused Snape several problems. She wouldn't sit still when her hair was being curled, Snape had to put on her dress several times, and getting her to perfection was atrocious. In the end, Snape accomplished his mission. In his eyes, Leeloo looked absolutely amazing. Hair perfectly bouncy and her dress was perfectly in place. Snape had created a high chair perfectly fit for Leeloo. She had all her favorites: Lucky charms, biscuits and gravy, eggs, bacon, sausage, juice, and everything else she could imagine. Everything he put on her plate she wouldn't even touch she refused everything as her eyes were drifting open and closed. She was trying to stay awake, she honestly was but her body was refusing to corporate.

The entire day, all Snape could think about was the fact that he was going to be punished for his daughter's wrong doings. What man in his right mind would be willing to sacrifice his own child to the wolves, Professor thought to himself as Potter's class began to file into their seats. He knew he might have to in this case considering a monster was headed his direction. He knew and understood the laws that vampires follow but it still frightened him of the things this certain vampire might just be able to do. Snape knew that he could bide his time for now knowing that vampires didn't walk the earth during the day, but it still seemed to haunt him. As Snape was thinking he wrote that day assignment on the board. He was still trying to figure out how to protect himself without throwing Leeloo to the "wolf."

"Da'y."

The word interrupted his thoughts so naturally he just turned to the child tugging on his robes. "What, my child."

"Da'y, I do to," demanded Leeloo as she was trying to reach the blackboard while using him a stand for balance, which seemed to throw her off balance even more.

"No baby, daddy a wittle busy," he stated to her in baby talk. As he continued to talk to the child with the baby talk, the students began to chatter amongst themselves as if they weren't even in his class anymore. How insulting.

"Everyone back to work," he stated to the class after dealing with Leeloo. He had to show authority even with Leeloo in the room. "Just because I have her in here that didn't mean you can talk."

"Oi, isn't he supposed to be eating her?" the redheaded kid whispered as Snape turned back to the blackboard.

"10 points from Gryffindor for Weasley opening his mouth," Snape replied with his back turned from the students.

"Ohh, he truble," Leeloo giggled from behind Weasley causing him to jump.

"Just like you when "He" shows up," Snape replied as he watched her eyes widen with a small amount of fear.

"When who shows up?" Alucard asked Snape as he walked through the wall and all the students began to flip out.

"Bloody hell," Snape blurted out with the sudden start.

"Such a mouth," Alucard mocked. 'Maybe we should discipline you by putting something in it."

"I don't like what you are insinuating," muttered Snape.

"It will be put to better use," Alucard replied with a grin creeping up on his face.

The entire conversations that were being carried on throughout the classroom stopped when they all heard horrible scratching on the chalk board. Little Leeloo decided to try her skills at being a "true artist." There was a circle on the left with fangs and a straight line with a lump on top that is supposed to resemble a hat and scribbled straight lines for the hair. On the right there was another circle with long scribbled hair and a big nose.

"What is that supposed to be?!" questioned Alucard with a confused uncaring face.

"That you," stated Leeloo as she pointed to Alucard. "And that you." Pointing to Snape. "nag nag nag nag nag."

"That's..."

"no, don't say it."

"That's…"

"I said don't say it!"

"The worst rendition of me ever."

"Huh, why did you say that?"

"You don't want to lie to your children do you?"

Leeloo screamed and kicked Alucard where the shine and that ankle meet and then ran off.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Obviously"

"Oh…ow."

"Go fix it!" Snape demanded.

"Just like a mother to send that father…"

"I am not A MOTHER!" Snape exclaimed as he swiped his hand on the chalk board to erase the drawing before the student could notice. While the students tried to hold back their laughter.

"Quiet! On with today's lesson." Declared Snape with the thoughts that Alucard will find his baby.

Leeloo ran all the way through the multiple open doors and found a man sitting at a desk by himself. She figured that he had seen failure more times than she had and thought that he would be prefect to talk to about the evil man destroying her hopes and dreams of being an artist.

"Failure."

"Whose calling me a failure?!" the man demanded with aggravation.

"Failure," Leeloo stated after she redrew her picture and pointed to it.

"Oh, I see," replied that man.

"He no likey."

The man picked her up and placed her on the desk which sat in front of him. "I bet you wanted to be an artist when you grew up didn't you?" he questioned her with some sympathy.

"Yeah but he just smooshed my dream real fast," she replied almost in tears but not quite considering she felt the massive power of her father behind her. "Oooo, trubbbleee."

"Who's in trouble?" he questioned.

"She is," Alucard replied with an "all knowing" grin.

Leeloo jumped down off the desk and ran for the door trying to escape her all to knowing father and escape the pending doom that was going to fall on her head later. She thought the longer she put it off the better. Of, course she will find out that it doesn't work that way. Alucard turned and followed her out of the dungeon where he had found her sitting with the man surrounded by chains hanging from the ceiling. He entered the hall and found Leeloo running under the robes of the wizard known as Dumbledore.

"Earfquake, earfquake," laughed Leeloo as she began to shake Dumbledore's leg while Alucard loudly made his way over to her.

"Sweetheart, an old man should not be shaken like this," he chuckled.

"The living dead..." began the man from the dungeon. "Walk among us."

"Yes, Filtch there are ghosts here." replied a semi-elderly woman standing next to Dumbledore.

"No..." huffed Filtch." In the castle, vam...vam."

"Vampires," finished Alucard with a huge grin.

"Yeah..." huffed Filtch again as he pointed to Alucard in agreement to his word.

"Yes, I know," answered Dumbledore with a small smile. "Thank you, Filtch."

As Fitlch left Leeloo began to make her way to the stairs behind Dumbledore. She tried to escape by going under the robes on the other side of Dumbledore but she was caught.

"Don't even think about it little missy," Alucard exclaimed without even looking at her.

"Aww," she whined knowing that she was caught.

"You're in big trouble, I hope you know that," he stated to her with a fatherly, commanding voice. "I apologize for any trouble she has caused you." Alucard said gently to two standing in front of him.

"She was no trouble at all," replied Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall and I were just having a conversation about her just a moment ago."

"She is an adorable little girl," replied McGonagall. "She must have given you quite a scare when she had disappeared like she did."

"I was so worried something had happened to her when I found she was missing," Alucard replied with smooth words manipulating McGonagall into believing that he was truly worried when he knew exactly where she was the entire time.

Leeloo could see through the lie that he was feeding McGonagall and proceeded to roll her eyes. Although it didn't go unnoticed by Alucard.

"If you will please excuse me, I must attend to my child's behavior," Alucard said with a bow.

He walked towards Leeloo who began to fidget and tried to run but Alucard was faster and grabbed her by her waist. He then proceeded to carry her back to Snape's office to begin her punishment. He knew that she wouldn't quite understand that running away was not good behavior but she needed to learn. Once he entered the office he sat her down on the desk.

"I am going to spank for your bad behavior," sighed Alucard. "You can't run off like that."

….*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapѐe and Holly Anderson. DISCLAIMER*….

Snape: Liar, You are trying to kill.  
>K9: Look it's not going to be that bad ok<br>Snape: Yeah right  
>K9: *heavy sigh*<br>Snape: What?!  
>K9: you're adding to my stress Professor<br>Snape: Your stress. YOUR STRESS! You don't know stress!  
>K9: I'm not in the mood to argue.<br>Snape: What took you so long to finish this? If you were in my class it would be so late that I would just fail you.  
>K9: Look between School, work, family, and actually trying to live a descent life that involves people other than the internet, something has to give.<br>Snape: So you chose to take forever with this particular story?! *irritated face*  
>Kakashi: She hasn't worked on my story for, oh I don't know, A COUPLE OF YEARS!"<br>K9: I am trying my best, okay?" *teary eyes*  
>Kakashi: Please don't cry"<br>K9: If the sky turned bright green and Unicorns flew over me and started to poop marshmallows I would cry  
>Kakashi: What's wrong?"<br>K9: Nothing that can be fix right away  
>Kakashi: We're here for you<br>K9: Thank you :}


	7. Parental Rights

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or Hellsing characters. I do own Leeloo.

Chapter 7:  
>Parental rights<p>

Alucard had been petrified at the fact that she left. His paternal instincts were screaming. He couldn't tell anyone that the little vampire was his but he knew deep to his "soul" that she was his. Her scent smelled like him just enough. She acted more like him than the French woman that birthed her. The mother didn't die during birth which had surprised him. Most humans that have vampire children die before or while giving birth due to loss of blood. Mainly the loss is due from the child within draining the woman. The knowledge that the mother of his child is still alive has to do with the child. He would have drained the woman of all her blood so his child must have something wrong with her if she didn't drain the woman. Maybe it was the French blood that prevented her from doing such a thing.

He had to teach the child not to run away again whether or not the child was his. His master was going to take him out if he didn't get back with the child soon. Before he could leave he needed to show the Professor who was the dominant one in this "relationship." His child warmed over a wizard so easily. She was changing things in both the Professor's and his life. Many things are going to happen and Alucard knew that he wasn't going to prevent some of them. He wanted to see if she was capable of things and what she needed to do to succeed in life.

Professor, on the other hand, was different than most "humans" that he had encountered. Most humans would not be able to handle a vampire child but he was. It might have to do with magic. She is too young to use her vampiric powers so magic would affect her. Since he is the most powerful vampire walking the earth, he could defy the laws of magic.

He moved through the walls with ease. Slowly he made his way to the Professor's office. As he neared, he could hear Snape muttering things to himself. He sounded worried about something. Alucard stepped within the wall behind Snape and stood there just watching and waiting for the perfect, most natural response a human could make.

Snape was pacing back and forth worried as hell. He stopped to turn back and pace some more when he spotted Alucard and surprise flooded over his face. A grin of satisfaction grew slowly over the demon's face. Snape hadn't believed the promise that Alucard made to him about punishment and now it was all too real.

Alucard stalked closer to the Professor with the intent of punishment shown on his face, clearly. "You didn't believe me?" He questioned Snape. "Pity. I guess I will have to make you believe."

Snape couldn't say anything. He was in too much shock to even think of something clever or even move out of Alucard's reach. That was impossible anyway. Snape wasn't able to come to any conclusions on how to avoid punishment. Then Alucard was right in front of him with his hands on his waist. Alucard lifted him over his shoulder and headed for Snape's bedroom. More privacy that way, and to keep Snape's mangled cries from escaping, so it was thought.

Alucard placed the Professor on his feet in front of the bed. "Now, Professor, it's time for your punishment."

"For what?" questioned Snape clearly confused.

"You know damn well the reason," argued Alucard.

"You should have been watching her," retorted a stubborn Snape.

"Clearly I need to teach you the rules," he stepped closer to Snape. Alucard placed his hands forcibly onto the Professor's person and turned him around. He bent Snape over the edge of the bed. "You will not defy my orders." He declared as his hand fell back and landed on his butt with a loud smack that sounded almost too painful. Snape couldn't remember the last time he had been spanked but he could still remember the humiliation of it. Tears swelled in his eyes as another loud and almost painful smack hit his ears and his bum. A third smack landed and Snape had had enough. He forced Alucard to unhand him as he rose to his feet. He drew out his wand too fast for his own comfort and pointed it the horrible beast in front of him. Alucard smirked in response.

"Get out," stated Snape between clenched teeth. Of course Alucard doesn't do shit. "I said GET OUT." Snape repeated with a little more voice but still the bastard wouldn't move and just stood with that smirk still holding on his face. "BASTARD. Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Alucard and his arrogance stood motionless as Snape's embarrassment turned to anger. Alucard was only impressed by the man's gall to stand up to him but other than that the man was going to be considered a bloody idiot for doing it though. Alucard moved quicker than the Professor and took the wand out of his hand. He was about to force the Professor into submission when the door flew open. Of all the dumbest things Alucard could have done it was to keep the door unlocked. Leeloo stumbled in holding a white bunny in her hands.

"Da' ie," she exclaimed with the utmost glee possible for her age. "Hop hop."

The child had always managed to somehow ruin everything involving Alucard's actions towards Snape and Snape was grateful. This child is so easily fascinated with the smallest matters. Alucard wanted to get rid of the child so he devised a quick plan that would make her leave.

"Da' ie," she spoke again. "Hop hop, Da' ie."

"Go put the rabbit back where you found it," he demanded her while he still had Snape in his sights.

She glared with a her might at the monster, "Da' ie." she spoke to Snape.

"Sweety, where did you find it?" Professor questioned her with gentleness.

She turned and walked towards the door. She paused for a moment waiting for him to follow her. Since she was his child, he followed behind her with some curiosity. She led the two men from the castle to the edge of the Dark Forest that was laying close to the lake. She had found the rabbit close to the edge of the forest. He was pretty worried that she had wandered too far, then a thought struck his mind.

"Why was she outside in the first place?" Professor questioned aloud and most to Alucard.

"Because you weren't watching her," remarked Alucard trying to redirect the blame back on Snape.

"No, she ran off to me because YOU didn't watch her properly," retorted Snape with his anger and irritation level rising by the minute. "Then YOU upset her and she ran off again. YOU had to get your punishment in while YOU left her UNSUPERVISED! Now what is the common factor?!"

"Him," chimed Leeloo.

Snape gestures to Leeloo, "Exactly."

Alucard was in a state of mild shock for no man had ever spoken to him in such a way and he wasn't going to let it start now. He grabbed Snape by the arm and bent him over and whooped him on the bottom.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again!" Alucard spoke firmly and had this crazy aura about him that completely terrified Leeloo and Snape.

Snape wasn't going to back down as easily as Alucard wanted. "YOU need to KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. She is only TWO. She could have gotten kidnapped or even KILLED and all this would be ON YOU!"

Alucard was speechless but his anger was too great. "DON'T you tell me how to take care of MY CHILD." Alucard was in Snape's face, fangs showings and all.

Snape felt as though he were going to wet himself but he ended up with exactly what he wanted and was slightly satisfied. "I will because you're not DOING IT! Wait, y-your child?" Snape questioned with a small smirk.

Alucard was was beyond himself. He was surprised that he even let that something slip. No human had ever made him slip up before. Snape was different. He was more intelligent than that of the average human. Snape was intriguing, interesting, and somewhat unpredictable. Alucard didn't know how to respond to this man at the current moment except he had to feign his anger to a point. Alucard sighed, "Yes, my child. I don't need to explain any further to you."

Snape was speechless and couldn't fully comprehend the conversation anymore. He felt as if he were happy that he wouldn't have to deal with the half-vampiric child or the vampire numbskull in front of him. Yet he didn't want to get rid of them completely he still wanted to be with Leeloo more.

"Severus?" Alucard questioned with curiousness. "Are you alright?"

"You still can't have her," Snape mumbled as he glared at Alucard.

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" Alucard exclaimed.

"Watch your tone," Snape snapped back.

"I AM NOT a little child that you can order around."

"Then STOP acting like one," Snape remarked with a pride of a Professor. "In the mean time of the argument did you even notice that Leeloo disappeared yet again. You are not getting it are you? Leeloo needs more care than any regular child that you may have had. She is different."  
>Alucard "I haven't had a regular child in over 500 hundred years."<p>

"Shush. Leeloo come on out." replied Snape.

"Did you just 'shush' me?" Alucard was astonished.

"Does it matter? We need to find Leeloo." replied Snape.

"Yes it does," Alucard got in Snape's face. "No one and I mean NO ONE shushes me."

"So your stupid pride is more important than your child?" Snape got right back in Alucard's face.

"She's my child, she can handle herself. She got this far after all!" Alucard smirk arrogantly.

"She is also my child now and I will look for her even if you don't." Snape turned to walk into the Forest.

Alucard yanks him back. "Get back to your students 'Professor,' I will look for my daughter."

"They're fine. I know this Forest better than anyone." replied the Professor.

"I don't care, you have 'eat me' written all over you," responded Alucard.

"I am not arguing with you over this," Snape stated pulling out his wand.

Alucard turns around and grabs his collar walking away from the forest, "Neither am I, stay here." He hangs Snape up on a tree at the edge.

"Bloody hell, you BASTARD!" yelled Snape.

"I'll wash your mouth out later for your language," Alucard walked in after Leeloo.

Alucard looked around the base of the tree a few feet into the forest. She had her hands over her ears with her knees pulled up to her were running down her face. She couldn't handle the yelling. She was terrified of Alucard and how he was acting.

She was mumbling to herself, "No, no, no."

Alucard, "Shush now, Pappa's here, now." Alucard barely touched her and she reacted with a jump and a yelp. He moved to pick her up.

She backed away from him crying, "Nooo."

She continued to back up a little bit more and then just sat down again balling. Alucard moved toward her and picked her up. After a few more minutes of tears, she fell asleep in Alucard's arms.

"She's fine," Alucard spoke to Snape they walked back into the clearing by the lake. "She's exhausted." Alucard grabbed Snape and placed him back on the ground. He turned and walked towards the castle before Snape could have a chance at taking her from him.

K9: Sorry I took so long on updating. Sometimes I lose interest in writing or I just can't think of anything  
>Snape: That's nothing new *sarcastic smirk*<br>K9: *glare*  
>Snape: you don't scare me<br>K9: Wasn't trying to but just remember that I am the one who is in control of this story  
>Snape :'(<p> 


	8. The Loo and Owls

...*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K. Fowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing Kouta Hirano does. I do claim rights to Leeloominai Cai Rapee and Holy Anderson. DISCLAIMER*...

Author Notes: I am sorry it has taken so long. I got a small promotion at work and have been busy every since. I hope this story isn't as bad as i feel it is..If so i do apologize ahead of time.

CHAPTER 8:

The Loo and Owls

After Alucard placed Leeloo down for a nap he headed into Snape's office. He didn't want to see Snape's face when he told him that Leeloo was going back to his Master's place with him. Snape had fallen in love with his child and there really wasn't anything he could do about it. All Alucard could do was sit back and watch everything unfold. As the minutes ticked by he knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to tell Snape when they were leaving and then Snape would throw a hissy-fit about the whole thing. He knew that if he didn't get back to Integra soon she was going to shoot him in the head, several times.

Snape was in his classroom at the moment teaching to his students. Potions, what a ridiculous class, Alucard thought to himself. Snape didn't want to teach it Alucard could see it on his face plus he overheard the students discussing it amongst themselves.

Snape was at the chalkboard writing down the ingredients to one of the potions that he knew Harry Potter would fail at. The only reason for doing such thing was to make sure that he had a small amount of happiness today. After the argument with Alucard over Leeloo he had been walking in the hall on his way to the classroom for preparation when he ran into Dumbledore. The old wizard had the nerve to tell him that Leeloo must go with her father. They needed the time to "bond." Which only made Snape more angry so he told himself to take it out on the only outlet, Potter.

As class continued in mostly silence, Snape thought over everything. He realized that he was still needed as a professor and having Leeloo around would be a bit difficult considering earlier today. She was adorable however she caused too much trouble which wasn't good for the school. He was deep into thought when all of a sudden there was this huge explosion. He knew immediately who it was that caused said explosion, Seamus Finnigan. He was always causing something to explode when he looked up he saw the usual signs of an ashen face.

Shaking his head, Snape yelled out, "10 points from Gryffindor."

"That's a little harsh don't you think Severus?" Alucard questioned as he waltzed through the wall causing Snape to jump.

"Well it is my classroom after all and I am allowed to take away any point that I see fit, " Snape replied after he calmed and returned to what he was previously working on.

"What are you doing?" questioned Alucard, who was wanting attention be it good or bad.

"Waiting for your silence," Snape replied nonchalantly.

"Look at this," Alucard said as he picked up the paper that was in Snape's hands. "Who is Hermione Granger."

"Alucard, put it back," Snape spoke with quietness but everyone knew that tone was not to be messed with. Even Hermione didn't raise her hand when her name was called.

"Now, Severus, we discussed this attitude problem that you seem to have, did we not," Alucard said with a smirk on his face. "I want to know who this is."

"It's none of your business," Snape replied as he stood up. "Class dismissed, after you clean up."

The tension in the room was growing as the two men glared at each other. Alucard was going to get the attention that he wanted because he knew he could. Snape was about to explode from anger. If Snape could get away with murdering this vampire he would but he can't especially while being at Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore knew everything. Which is why he was now walking into the classroom.

"Headmaster, can I help you with something?" questioned Snape with all the respect that he knew that elder wizard deserved. The man has saved him so many times that he couldn't keep track.

"I was thinking about the conversation that we had had earlier and I think that for the benefit of the students and yourself that the two them leave for the time being," he stated with the utmost concern in

his eyes.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape replied.

Alucard was beside himself. This whole thing could have been avoided if he had gone straight to Dumbledore in the first place. Maybe next time I will do that instead of arguing with Snape, Alucard thought. Dumbledore had other plans though. Alucard could see it in those eyes.

"On the other hand, she has been good for everyone," Dumbledore with a hand stoking his beard. "I will contact Madame Integra and discuss some arrangement for the two of them to stay here for a few days just to see how things go."

Snape couldn't help but feel something more for the man. He maybe a crazy old bat but when he could be and wanted to be he was the best ever. Snape wanted to run to the old bat and hug him but that would but out of character and people would worry if word got around. Alucard couldn't believe that the old bat said such a thing.

Alucard wanted to get his way so bad. He wanted Snape to realize how important this was that he got his way. Integra would never let him stay away from the mansion for too long. she knows exactly what happens. Alucard was about to open his mouth when Dumbledore gave him this all knowing look. Dumbledore looked as though he could read minds but Alucard knew that the man couldn't read minds, could he?

Dumbledore had other things on his mind and knew that Alucard was up to something. He had dealt with children and Alucard was no different than any other child that didn't get his way. Alucard looked as though he was going to try and get his way. So the look he gave Alucard was a warning as to not do anything stupid. Alucard got the look and narrowed his eyes.

"Alucard, I need to speak with you in my office," Dumbledore spoke as he turned to leave Snape's classroom.

Alucard looked at Snape with a question as to why the old wizard would want him in his office but Snape just shrugged his shoulder and returned back to grading papers. Alucard went to Dumbledore's office as though he were surprised that there was any chance at all of him being in trouble. On the other hand, Alucard knew very well that he could be in trouble for some of the things that he did last night on the school grounds. Once in the office Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Reluctantly Alucard sat down. The only reason he was doing such is because of some unspoken respect that was being demanded.

They sat there for several hours, or so it seemed to Alucard. He hated being awake during the day but it was necessary to delve out the punishment that was needed. Leeloo was in the running for more if she continued as she was constantly running off and exploring. Well that was any young vampire. Always causing trouble when they could. Alucard still does it. There were several things that Dumbledore discussed about the school ground what should be off limits weren't going to be a problem for him but with Leeloo, she needed to understand that there were terrible things in the Dark Forest and in the castle itself. There was a reason as to why Snape flipped out on Alucard and Dumbledore explained some but not too much. Dumbledore has pride in Snape and the things that he had accomplished. He expressed to Alucard that Snape wasn't to be taken lightly and he had some tricks up his sleeves. They discussed age and that Alucard needed to respect the fact that yes he was older than most he still needed to be on his best behavior there at Hogwarts.

"Before you leave, I want you to know that peeing outside around the school was highly inappropriate and very unnecessary," stated Dumbledore. "For a man of your age you should know better. Although you might believe that this place belongs to you now that would be an incorrect assumption and the next time I catch you peeing somewhere other than a loo I will make sure that punishment is delved out properly. You man leave now Alucard."

Alucard had no idea that he would be having a conversation about using the "loo" with the

Headmaster of a boarding school for witches and wizards. He wanted to laugh but then again that old man was pretty intimidating when it came to his calmness toward the talk of punishment for marking his territory on the castle. Alucard knew that Dumbledore would delve out punishment however the only reason it that he was older. Other than that Integra would be told and she would shoot him in the head several times.

Walking back into the classroom Alucard noticed that Leeloo had awaken and was sitting on Snape's lap. He watched as the little girl reached for almost everything on the desk. Snape of course tried to keep you hands off of everything. Just like Father like Daughter, thought Alucard. She is however at a legitimate age to want everything within her reach. What was his excuse again? Oh right, because he can do whatever he pleases as long as Integra either doesn't find out or if she approves of it in the first place. Alucard couldn't help but watch as the child stared up at the mere mortal who took the initiative to raise her as his own. She adores him with ever fiber of her being and then some if that were possible. She looks so much like that wretched French woman, however, her personality so far is so much like Alucard's that it counteracts the looks.

"Da'y,"

"Hmm,"

"Wha' doin?"

"Grading papers."

"Gadin' papel?"

"Mhmm."

"Me too."

"Okay, Let's try to write the letter B."

"Severus, you shouldn't allow her to do that."

"How else will she learn if she doesn't start now or even practice the letters?"

"But using your students papers to do such a thing?"

"She's happy isn't she?"  
>Alucard could disagree with that. Leeloo was smiling and trying her best to please Snape. Snape was also guiding her hand to form the letter B. He figured if it wasn't allowed her then Dumbledore would show up and stop it. He, however, didn't want Snape to get anymore attached to the child then he already was. He had to change his plans because of the old bat upstairs so instead of leaving that night he will have to wait a couple of days.<p>

"Why don't we let daddy work and we go play with owls in the owlery?" Alucard asked Leeloo as he was striding over towards to the desk.

"No," she declared as she lifted her hands to him. "Da'y too."

"No daddy needs to work," Alucard chastised her gently.

"Otay," she replied.

Alucard carried her all the way to the owlery. When they arrived at the top he placed her down on the ground so that she could explore on her own within his sight. He needed to think about some things without being interrupted too much. He could believe that he was still awake at this time. It was very unlike himself but at this current moment the need for sleep was evading his system. He wondered if it could be the child or the man that is causing such complications. He watched Leeloo from the corner of his eye. She was wandering around chasing the owls the best she knew how. The owls seemed to be making it a game for her. They would fly close to her where she could touch them briefly before they would fly off again. She would try to catch one but she would never full do so. Alucard turned towards the window and began to look out upon the world below as he always does. He thought the things going on around him and couldn't make sense of any of it. He didn't know if he should be concerned or if he should just shake off this changing feeling. Suddenly amid his thoughts a screeching owl came blaring in like a fire alarm going off. He turned around to see an owl in the clutches of the little two year old. She had finally somehow managed to catch one. She was holding the owl clasped between both hands where it couldn't fly away. Poor thing didn't even see it coming.

"Leeloo let it go."

Leeloo turned towards him with the bird still between her hands. She was being gentle enough that the owl didn't feel threatened but it wasn't the type of grip that also comforted the owl either. She looked Alucard straight in the eyes and said the one things that would get on his nerves. "NO." As soon as she said it she opened her hands and let the bird free. Sometime between that morning and the current time she discovered her favorite word of the day was no. That was going to get her killed, in his mind at least.

Snape walked into the owlery and spotting his little girl covered in dirt and God know what else. Her perfectly made dress was now covered with holes and everything under the sun. Snape was going to go ballistic if he didn't get her cleaned up soon.

"It was the owls idea to get her dirty," Alucard stated from the shadows with his red eyes gleaming in the setting sun.

"Don't blame the owls on your own incompetence," replied Snape seeing the lie for what it was.

"Excuse me," Alucard questioned with growing anger at the blatant disrespect coming from the mere human man.

"Nothing," Snape mumbled as he was walking towards Leeloo. "Come on let's get you ready for dinner Leeloo."

"If you have something to say then say it," Alucard was becoming angry with way Snape was treating him as of late.

Leeloo could feel the atmosphere around Alucard and couldn't move. She didn't want to get in the way of someone so powerful when he got angry. Leeloo just backed away from Snape.

"Leeloo," Snape demanded as he watched her back up. Snape looked up at Alucard and saw him glaring down upon him. "I don't want to have an argument in her presence."

Alucard knew Snape had a point for he could sense Leeloo's fear building, however, he hated having to wait for Snape's temper to explode. Alucard didn't want to have to chase down Leeloo again. That would just be a bother.

"Dinner it is then," Alucard stated knowing full well that the conversation just started.

Leeloo could feel the tension leaving the room and walked towards Snape. She lifted her hands to him so that he could pick her up. Snape carried her all the way to his bathroom so that he could bathe her and get the smell of owls off of her precious red hair. He managed to get her looking pristine by the time dinner came around. He couldn't believe how dirty she actually was until he saw the water looking closer to mud. She never ceases to amaze him.

K9: Well this took forever to do  
>Snape: Your telling me.<br>Kakashi: And my story?  
>K9: Technically it is Naruto's and Itachi's story.<br>Kakashi: *sigh*  
>K9: However I am trying to update all that I can<br>Chastity: Even mine  
>K9: *hesitates* Yea sure<br>Chastity: What's the hesitation for?  
>K9: Oh no reason<br>Chastity: O_o'''


End file.
